Enfant De La Lune
by Kyran Anam
Summary: OS/UA : Elles ne devraient pas s'aimer mais le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Maintenant elle doit protéger ce qu'elle a de plus cher. Leur union est interdite mais leur amour est plus fort que tout. Emma/Regina Wolf/Vampire Pour l'instant complète, peut devenir multi-chapitre selon inspiration et demande des lecteurs
1. Prologue

_**Salut les loulous ^^**_

_**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle OS pour me faire pardonner pour le retard que j'ai pris sur Finding Hope et vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre.**_

_**J'ai enchaîné les partiels et je n'ai pas trouvé ni le temps, ni la motivation pour écrire.**_

_**Pour le moment cette histoire est juste une OS mais si je trouve l'inspiration pourquoi pas en faire un multi-chapitre mais pour l'instant je préfère me concentrer sur**_

_**Finding Hope. **_

_**Désolé par avance pour les fautes ;)**_

_**N'hésitez pas à commenter comme d'habitude pour me faire progresser.**_

_**Juste petite apartée, lors de ma dernière OS quelqu'un a commenté qu'elle était nulle, ok chacun son opinion mais ayez au moins la décence de poster votre review avec**_

_**votre pseudo plutôt que se cacher derrière Guest et par ailleurs même si je suis la 1ère à faire des fautes : "cette histoire et nul." C'est "est" et "nulle"**_

_**Merci à Artemis972 j'espère aussi réussir mes partiels bien que ce ne soit pas une mince affaire ;)**_

_**Et merci aussi à L.S. McBeat et franchiulla pour vos commentaires**_

_**Revenons à nos moutons, bonne lecture et RDV au prochain chapitre de Finding Hope**_

* * *

**Paring :**** Emma/Regina**

**Contexte :**** Loups-garou et vampires, mention de relations sexuelles**

**Emma's POV**

* * *

Le vent souffle fort ce soir, ses doigts brumeux se glisse dans ma fourrure blanche comme neige alors que mes pattes battent le sol terreux de la forêt. Je suis née et j'ai grandi dans ces bois, ils n'ont plus aucun secret pour moi. Je pourrais y courir les yeux fermés et pendant des heures. Les sons de la nature et son odeur m'apaise toujours, c'est l'endroit que je peux appeler chez moi. Dans mon champ de vision je vois les arbres défiler rapidement au rythme de ma course, avec mon flair je peux sentir tous les petits animaux qui s'écarte de ma route par peur d'être ma proie mais ce soir je ne suis pas là pour chasser. La lune qui est pleine se reflète dans mes yeux émeraudes et m'éclaire le chemin, bien que je n'en ai nullement besoin avec mes sens accrus. J'adore ce sentiment de liberté qu'offre mon loup, à chaque fois que je cours j'ai l'impression de pouvoir enfin enlever ce poids qui repose sur mes épaules. Courir pendant des heures sans la contrainte, la faiblesse du corps humain, a une vitesse vertigineuse.

Je suis un enfant de la lune, née du plus puissant des alpha de notre espèce. Mon loup est beaucoup plus grand et fort que n'importe quel autre loup, ce qui fait de moi un dirigeant inné. J'ai été élevée dans ce but, on m'a appris à un jour diriger ma propre meute. Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus de meute à guider, plus de famille à protéger. Je suis devenue un loup solitaire alors que notre nature nous pousse à vivre parmi nos compagnons.

On a pris tout loin de moi, tout m'a été arraché lorsque la guerre a éclaté. Les vampires ont mis fin à la trêve qui garantissait la paix depuis des siècles entre nos deux espèces. Et tout cela à cause d'une seule des leurs, un vampire assoiffé de pouvoir régnant en maîtres sur leur race : Cora. Mon père a mené de nombreuses batailles contre elle jusqu'au jour où Cora l'a fait tuer ainsi que toute ma meute sous mes yeux de louveteau. Trop faible pour défendre ma famille j'ai dû les regarder un à un mourir et quand je fus la seule survivante Cora s'approcha de moi pour me murmurer ces mots : "Le jour où tu deviendras le véritable alpha, retrouve moi, venge toi." Depuis lors je n'ai eu de cesse de m'entraîner pour devenir plus fort, prise dans une spirale de haine. Perdue dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce qu'**elle** me trouve.

Je ralentis ma course alors que j'atteins une clairière désormais familière, notre refuge. C'est le seul endroit où nous pouvons être nous-même, pas besoin de se cacher, pas besoin de masque. J'aperçois sa silhouette dans l'ombre d'un pommier à la lisière de la forêt et mon coeur s'emballe dans ma poitrine. Elle a toujours eu cet effet sur moi, elle est devenue mon monde après des années d'errance. Alors que nous nous avançons l'une vers l'autre, je prends dans les détails de son corps que je connais par cœur après l'avoir parcourus de nombreuses fois avec mes mains. Ses cheveux noirs tombent dans une cascade de boucles sur ses épaules, ses yeux bruns profonds dans lesquels je me perds souvent, ses lèvres rouges sang que j'adore embrasser et ses courbes parfaites que je caresse constamment du bout des doigts. Elle est pour moi une telle déesse.

Tandis que j'arrive à sa hauteur je frotte mon museau contre son ventre dans un geste tendre avant de reprendre forme humaine, nue comme le jour où je suis née. Je scelle mes lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser passionné qui dure plusieurs minutes, la luxure entre nous n'a jamais diminué depuis tous ces longs mois. Quand nous nous séparons je repose mon front contre le sien, mes bras entourant sa taille alors que les siens sont autour de mon cou. Un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres.

"_Tu m'as manqué._"

Sa voix rauque me fait toujours autant frissonner de désir.

"_Tu m'as manqué aussi._"

Très vite plus aucun mot n'est nécessaire alors que nous nous embrassons une fois de plus, nos corps se moulant l'un contre l'autre, nos mains se faisant baladeuses. Rapidement nos vêtements forment une barrière futile dont nous nous débarrassons d'un mouvement fluide.

Je l'allonge délicatement sur l'herbe fraîche avant de la ravir sous le ciel nocturne. Mon loup la réclamée il y a de cela des mois, elle est mienne à jamais. De ma bouche je dépose de léger baiser dans son cou, pendant que mes mains prennent soin de ses seins les malaxant, titillant ses mamelons avant que ma bouche n'en saisisse un le mordillant, lui extirpant un gémissement de plaisir. Ma bouche continue d'explorer sa poitrine tandis que ma main droite voyage plus au sud, créant la chair de poule sur sa peau sur le chemin de mes doigts. J'unis mes lèvres aux siennes une fois de plus alors que deux de mes doigts pénètrent dans son intimité, étouffant efficacement un cri d'extase. J'installe un rythme rapide, mon pouce venant caresser son clitoris envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale, elle gémit de plus belle. Mon attention retourne à sa poitrine et alors que je sens qu'elle est sur le bord j'ajoute un troisième doigts, ses murs intérieurs se resserrant autour d'eux. Alors que son orgasme la frappe par vague, elle crit mon nom résonnant dans la nuit calme. Je m'allonge à ses côtés et elle vient se blottir contre moi, nos corps en sueur, le parfum de sexe dans l'air qu'attrape mes narines.

Être obligé de la voir en cachette est une véritable torture, à chaque instant passé loin d'elle mon loup hurle à l'agonie et mon cœur est serré dans ma poitrine mais nous devons faire en sorte que personne ne découvre notre relation et surtout pas sa mère. Notre union est interdite, un loup-garou et un vampire ne sont pas censés s'aimer. Mais notre amour est plus fort que tout et même si elle est la fille de Cora, elle est bien différente de sa mère et je n'ai jamais pu trouver dans mon cœur pour la haïr. Depuis le premier regard j'ai su que c'était elle, elle était l'unique, mon véritable amour.

Bientôt nous fuirons, à la prochaine lune, pour un endroit sûr en attendant de pouvoir éliminer le problème Cora. Une place où je puisse protéger ma famille.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou me faisant sortir de mes pensées, mon bras vient l'entourer et ma main se reposer sur son abdomen.

Oui je vais protéger ma famille, la femme que j'aime de tout mon cœur et le produit de notre amour vrai qui en ce moment se développe en son sein. Dans huit lunes un nouvel alpha verra le jour et la puissance de nous trois combinés convaincra mon espèce à s'unir pour lutter contre Cora.

Dans huit lunes Regina et moi seront parents et pour l'instant c'est cela ma priorité protéger ma femme et mon enfant à naître.

* * *

_Kyran Anam_

_L'écrivain de mon destin_


	2. Note de l'auteur

_**Salut les loulous ^^**_

_**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle OS pour me faire pardonner pour le retard que j'ai pris sur Finding Hope et vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre.**_

_**J'ai enchaîné les partiels et je n'ai pas trouvé ni le temps, ni la motivation pour écrire.**_

_**Pour le moment cette histoire est juste une OS mais si je trouve l'inspiration pourquoi pas en faire un multi-chapitre mais pour l'instant je préfère me concentrer sur**_

_**Finding Hope. **_

_**Désolé par avance pour les fautes ;)**_

_**N'hésitez pas à commenter comme d'habitude pour me faire progresser.**_

_**Juste petite apartée, lors de ma dernière OS quelqu'un a commenté qu'elle était nulle, ok chacun son opinion mais ayez au moins la décence de poster votre review avec**_

_**votre pseudo plutôt que se cacher derrière Guest et par ailleurs même si je suis la 1ère à faire des fautes : "cette histoire et nul." C'est "est" et "nulle"**_

_**Merci à Artemis972 j'espère aussi réussir mes partiels bien que ce ne soit pas une mince affaire ;)**_

_**Et merci aussi à L.S. McBeat et franchiulla pour vos commentaires**_

_**Revenons à nos moutons, bonne lecture et RDV au prochain chapitre de Finding Hope**_

* * *

**Paring :**** Emma/Regina**

**Contexte :**** Loups-garou et vampires, mention de relations sexuelles**

**Emma's POV**

* * *

Le vent souffle fort ce soir, ses doigts brumeux se glisse dans ma fourrure blanche comme neige alors que mes pattes battent le sol terreux de la forêt. Je suis née et j'ai grandi dans ces bois, ils n'ont plus aucun secret pour moi. Je pourrais y courir les yeux fermés et pendant des heures. Les sons de la nature et son odeur m'apaise toujours, c'est l'endroit que je peux appeler chez moi. Dans mon champ de vision je vois les arbres défiler rapidement au rythme de ma course, avec mon flair je peux sentir tous les petits animaux qui s'écarte de ma route par peur d'être ma proie mais ce soir je ne suis pas là pour chasser. La lune qui est pleine se reflète dans mes yeux émeraudes et m'éclaire le chemin, bien que je n'en ai nullement besoin avec mes sens accrus. J'adore ce sentiment de liberté qu'offre mon loup, à chaque fois que je cours j'ai l'impression de pouvoir enfin enlever ce poids qui repose sur mes épaules. Courir pendant des heures sans la contrainte, la faiblesse du corps humain, a une vitesse vertigineuse.

Je suis un enfant de la lune, née du plus puissant des alpha de notre espèce. Mon loup est beaucoup plus grand et fort que n'importe quel autre loup, ce qui fait de moi un dirigeant inné. J'ai été élevée dans ce but, on m'a appris à un jour diriger ma propre meute. Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus de meute à guider, plus de famille à protéger. Je suis devenue un loup solitaire alors que notre nature nous pousse à vivre parmi nos compagnons.

On a pris tout loin de moi, tout m'a été arraché lorsque la guerre a éclaté. Les vampires ont mis fin à la trêve qui garantissait la paix depuis des siècles entre nos deux espèces. Et tout cela à cause d'une seule des leurs, un vampire assoiffé de pouvoir régnant en maîtres sur leur race : Cora. Mon père a mené de nombreuses batailles contre elle jusqu'au jour où Cora l'a fait tuer ainsi que toute ma meute sous mes yeux de louveteau. Trop faible pour défendre ma famille j'ai dû les regarder un à un mourir et quand je fus la seule survivante Cora s'approcha de moi pour me murmurer ces mots : "Le jour où tu deviendras le véritable alpha, retrouve moi, venge toi." Depuis lors je n'ai eu de cesse de m'entraîner pour devenir plus fort, prise dans une spirale de haine. Perdue dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce qu'**elle** me trouve.

Je ralentis ma course alors que j'atteins une clairière désormais familière, notre refuge. C'est le seul endroit où nous pouvons être nous-même, pas besoin de se cacher, pas besoin de masque. J'aperçois sa silhouette dans l'ombre d'un pommier à la lisière de la forêt et mon coeur s'emballe dans ma poitrine. Elle a toujours eu cet effet sur moi, elle est devenue mon monde après des années d'errance. Alors que nous nous avançons l'une vers l'autre, je prends dans les détails de son corps que je connais par cœur après l'avoir parcourus de nombreuses fois avec mes mains. Ses cheveux noirs tombent dans une cascade de boucles sur ses épaules, ses yeux bruns profonds dans lesquels je me perds souvent, ses lèvres rouges sang que j'adore embrasser et ses courbes parfaites que je caresse constamment du bout des doigts. Elle est pour moi une telle déesse.

Tandis que j'arrive à sa hauteur je frotte mon museau contre son ventre dans un geste tendre avant de reprendre forme humaine, nue comme le jour où je suis née. Je scelle mes lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser passionné qui dure plusieurs minutes, la luxure entre nous n'a jamais diminué depuis tous ces longs mois. Quand nous nous séparons je repose mon front contre le sien, mes bras entourant sa taille alors que les siens sont autour de mon cou. Un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres.

"_Tu m'as manqué._"

Sa voix rauque me fait toujours autant frissonner de désir.

"_Tu m'as manqué aussi._"

Très vite plus aucun mot n'est nécessaire alors que nous nous embrassons une fois de plus, nos corps se moulant l'un contre l'autre, nos mains se faisant baladeuses. Rapidement nos vêtements forment une barrière futile dont nous nous débarrassons d'un mouvement fluide.

Je l'allonge délicatement sur l'herbe fraîche avant de la ravir sous le ciel nocturne. Mon loup la réclamée il y a de cela des mois, elle est mienne à jamais. De ma bouche je dépose de léger baiser dans son cou, pendant que mes mains prennent soin de ses seins les malaxant, titillant ses mamelons avant que ma bouche n'en saisisse un le mordillant, lui extirpant un gémissement de plaisir. Ma bouche continue d'explorer sa poitrine tandis que ma main droite voyage plus au sud, créant la chair de poule sur sa peau sur le chemin de mes doigts. J'unis mes lèvres aux siennes une fois de plus alors que deux de mes doigts pénètrent dans son intimité, étouffant efficacement un cri d'extase. J'installe un rythme rapide, mon pouce venant caresser son clitoris envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale, elle gémit de plus belle. Mon attention retourne à sa poitrine et alors que je sens qu'elle est sur le bord j'ajoute un troisième doigts, ses murs intérieurs se resserrant autour d'eux. Alors que son orgasme la frappe par vague, elle crit mon nom résonnant dans la nuit calme. Je m'allonge à ses côtés et elle vient se blottir contre moi, nos corps en sueur, le parfum de sexe dans l'air qu'attrape mes narines.

Être obligé de la voir en cachette est une véritable torture, à chaque instant passé loin d'elle mon loup hurle à l'agonie et mon cœur est serré dans ma poitrine mais nous devons faire en sorte que personne ne découvre notre relation et surtout pas sa mère. Notre union est interdite, un loup-garou et un vampire ne sont pas censés s'aimer. Mais notre amour est plus fort que tout et même si elle est la fille de Cora, elle est bien différente de sa mère et je n'ai jamais pu trouver dans mon cœur pour la haïr. Depuis le premier regard j'ai su que c'était elle, elle était l'unique, mon véritable amour.

Bientôt nous fuirons, à la prochaine lune, pour un endroit sûr en attendant de pouvoir éliminer le problème Cora. Une place où je puisse protéger ma famille.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou me faisant sortir de mes pensées, mon bras vient l'entourer et ma main se reposer sur son abdomen.

Oui je vais protéger ma famille, la femme que j'aime de tout mon cœur et le produit de notre amour vrai qui en ce moment se développe en son sein. Dans huit lunes un nouvel alpha verra le jour et la puissance de nous trois combinés convaincra mon espèce à s'unir pour lutter contre Cora.

Dans huit lunes Regina et moi seront parents et pour l'instant c'est cela ma priorité protéger ma femme et mon enfant à naître.

* * *

_Kyran Anam_

_L'écrivain de mon destin_


	3. Chapitre 1 : Le Commencement

_Salut la compagnie ^^_

_Je crois bien que désolé ne suffira pas cette fois-ci, je ne compte même plus le nombre de mois de retard que j'ai._

_Je me suis laissé embarqué par le stage, les partiels et la vie en général et avant que je me rende compte cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas poster._

_Je m'en excuse, je sais à quel point cela peut être agaçant d'attendre aussi longtemps._

_Me voilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre pour cette OS dont beaucoup de gens m'ont demandé d'écrire une suite._

_Je ne sais pas si cette histoire aura d'autre chapitre, peut-être, si jamais vous avez des idées pour la poursuivre je suis ouverte aux propositions._

_En tout cas je n'abandonne pas mon autre fiction Finding Hope, c'est juste que les mois à venir sont très chargés._

_Je ne promet rien mais j'espère retrouver le temps et l'inspiration pour vous écrire un nouveau chapitre._

_En attendant j'espère que vous profiterais de celui-ci et n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis._

_Chronologiquement ce chapitre se déroule avant les événements du prologue._

_Merci beaucoup pour continuer à me suivre malgré tout._

_Je vous adore._

_Gros bisous et RDV au prochain chapitre :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Commencement**

* * *

Toute histoire d'amour a un début mais contrairement aux films niais toujours plus écœurant que nous balance Hollywood (1), la notre n'a pas commencé entre des bisous arc-en-ciel et des stickers licornes (2). Non notre romance, elle, a débuté dans la violence, la colère, par une lutte pour laquelle nous sommes programmés depuis notre naissance. Une guerre qui coule dans le sang de nos espèces de siècle en siècle. Depuis mes premiers pas on m'a apprit à traquer et à assassiner les vampires.

Je suis bon à cela, et avant que je ne la rencontre je ne savais faire que ça. Tuer pour survivre et non vivre car j'avais perdu le sens de ce mot depuis longtemps. Une âme errant sur terre juste pour faire couler le sang de ses ennemis.

Alors bien évidemment mon premier réflexe en la voyant a été de lui sauter à la gorge plutôt que de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Pas de regard langoureux ou de mystère, non juste un loup et un vampire, et la certitude qu'un seul n'en sortirais vivant. C'est ce que je pensais, avant que mon monde ne bascule complètement. Avant qu'elle ne m'apprenne à nouveau à vivre, elle dont le cœur ne bat pas.

C'était il y a deux ans et il nous a bien fallut un an pour s'apprivoiser.

Je me rappel de chaque détail de cette journée comme si seulement une seconde avait passé, comment oublier le jour qui a changé votre vie ? Parfois quand j'y repense une étrange mélancolie m'envahit, car même si à l'époque nous étions hostiles l'une envers l'autre au moins les choses étaient simples. Maintenant tout semble si compliqué, notre amour n'est pas impossible, il est seulement interdit et c'est ce qui rend nos vies si dangereuses.

Cela faisait plusieurs années depuis que Cora avait décimé ma meute, par la suite je suis restée seule, éloignée de toute civilisation, recluse dans une cabane au fond des bois.

Ce jour-là je suis sortie chasser, je courais librement sous ma forme de loup entre les arbres quand mon nez à capter une odeur qui me stoppa net dans ma course. À cet instant la colère envahit tous mes sens et sans réfléchir je me suis élancée vers la source de l'effluve.

Mon odorat m'a mené à une clairière, celle qui serait notre plus tard, et je l'ai trouvé assise là, les yeux perdus dans le vague. La contraction des muscles de ses épaules est la seule chose qui indique qu'elle a reconnu ma présence mais à part cela elle ne bouge pas d'un cil.

La colère en moi n'a eu de cesse d'augmenter et c'est avec rage que je me précipite sur elle. En quelques secondes elle est debout à me faire face, mon corps entre en collision avec le sien, la faisant reculer de plusieurs pas avant que ses mains pâles agrippent ma fourrure et me repousse.

Nous tournons autour de l'autre pendant un temps avant que je m'élance de nouveau, je réussi à la piéger contre un arbre, ma mâchoire se refermant sur son bras droit. Un cri de douleur s'échappe de sa bouche et je sens le goût métallique du sang dans ma gueule, mes crocs maintenant leur prise dans sa chaire. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir avant qu'elle ne me projette plusieurs mètres en arrière, venant frapper durement un arbre et le fendre en deux. Je gémis en me relevant, une douleur fulgurante dans mon côtés, certaines de mes côtes doivent être cassées. Heureusement pour moi je n'ai pas à m'en inquiéter, la guérison rapide de mon loup va régler le problème et je chancelle un peu avant de me tenir droite devant elle une fois de plus. Nous sommes toutes deux à bout de souffle, le sang recouvrant son corps et ma fourrure se mêlant, rendant impossible de différencier le mien du sien.

Quand je rencontre son regard je vois que l'étincelle de colère s'est estompée dans ses yeux, ses muscles sont détendus dans un signe d'abandon et quand je me rus de nouveau sur elle, elle ne bouge pas. Je la plaque au sol, mes pattes avants immobilisant sa poitrine mais elle ne fait aucun geste pour se libérer, c'est comme si le combat avait complètement quitté son corps.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passé alors que nous restons ainsi, je peux voir tant de douleur dans ses yeux sombres qui ne provient pas seulement de ses blessures physiques mais de quelque chose de bien plus profond.

Sa voix rauque rompt finalement le silence qui nous enveloppe dans son atmosphère étouffante, me faisant frissonner.

« _Si tu veux me tuer loup, fait le rapidement ne joue pas avec ta nourriture. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Et évite de mettre mon sang partout sur ta fourrure, mieux vaut qu'aucun vampire ne sache que c'est toi qui a mit fin à mes jours. _»

Le désespoir dans sa voix est clair tout comme la lassitude qui semble encrée dans ses os, elle n'a pas peur de moi car tout ce qu'elle souhaite en cet instant, c'est la mort que je peux lui offrir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi au lieu de lui arracher la gorge je recule jusqu'à reposer sur mes pattes arrières, libérant son corps de mon poids. Elle se redresse jusqu'à s'asseoir dans l'herbe et je peux voir la tempête faire rage dans ses yeux noirs.

« _Qu'attends-tu ?! Tue-moi ! Tu deviendra un loup célèbre, celui qui a réussi à tuer l'enfant de Cora ! _»

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour à l'entente du nom de sa mère. En cet instant je pourrais prendre ma revanche, lui prendre sa famille comme elle m'a prit la mienne. Mais il y a un tiraillement au fond de mon cœur qui m'en empêche, cette vague de tristesse quand je peux voir la douleur inscrit sur ses traits. Je connais cette douleur, cette impression que notre monde n'est que ténèbres et cette envie d'y mettre fin.

« _Je t'en prie, met-moi hors de ma misère. Fait taire la douleur, tue-moi. _»

Une larme vient couleur sa joue, elle brille sous la lumière lunaire, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la cicatrice ornant sa lèvre supérieure. Je me demande comment elle l'a obtenu et je devine que Cora a dû lui faire et empêcher le processus de guérison des vampires pour que cela laisse une trace. Je sais que Cora est cruelle et je me demande comment elle a pu traiter sa propre fille. Vivre avec elle n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours. Mes instincts de prédateur sont totalement annihilés face à son désespoir, seul le côté protecteur de mon loup en ce moment est éveillé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon loup s'inquiète autant pour elle, pourquoi il prend soin d'un vampire. C'est comme si mon monde s'était renversé et la seule chose importante c'est elle. Cela me fait penser...

Non c'est impossible ! Cela ressemble tellement à la liaison, quand notre loup trouve l'âme à laquelle il est lié, la personne pour laquelle il mourrait, celle à qui appartient son cœur. Mais c'est impossible les vampires n'ont pas d'âme, n'est-ce pas ? Comment mon loup peut-il être lié à une créature qu'il est né pour tuer ?

Quand ses yeux bruns se plongent à nouveau dans mes yeux émeraudes, je sais, je le sais juste.

J'ai trouvé mon compagnon malgré mon aversion pour elle et son espèce.

La colère envers elle est toujours présente mais elle n'est rien comparée à l'affection qui chaque seconde grandit en moi et réchauffe mon cœur.

Je vais peut-être regretter mon prochain geste mais je décide d'écouter ce que mon cœur me murmure, plutôt que ma tête qui en ce moment me hurle de m'éloigner.

Avant que la larme ne quitte son visage, mon museau vient la cueillir sur son menton caressant sa peau douce. Je sens son corps se crisper et alors que je pense qu'elle va me tuer, une main délicate vient s'enfouir dans la fourrure de mon cou me prodiguant de douces caresses qui me font frissoner de plaisir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi, enfouit l'une contre l'autre, son souffle chatouillant mon oreille. Je sens la fatigue gagne son corps ainsi que le mien après notre lutte alors qu'elle s'allonge dans l'herbe tendre, j'éprouve la douleur famillière de la transformation et bientôt mon corps nu repose à côté du sien. Son délicieux parfum atteint mes narines et je blottis ma tête au creux de son cou. J'entoure sa taille de mes bras et elle se rapproche de mo, sa tête venant se reposer sur ma poitrine à l'écoute de mon cœur. C'est la première fois depuis la mort de ma meute que je me sens aussi seraine, en sécurité. Nous nous abandonnons finalement à la fatigue, nos yeux se fermant.

La prochaine fois que je les ouvre le soleil perce entre les arbres et je suis seule dans la clairière. Seul un mot repose sur l'herbe à côté de moi.

« _Puissions-nous nous rencontrer à nouveau. _» (3)

* * *

(1) Je n'ai rien contre le films américains, au contraire je suis la 1ère à les préférer aux films français ;)

(2) Citation Regina 3x01 (je n'ai pas pu résister, cette phrase me fait tellement rire)

(3) Pour ceux qui regarde The 100 ceci est la réplique de Lexa quand elle quitte Clarke à Mount Weather (mon coeur c'est juste déchiré en deux à ce moment-là)

* * *

_Kyran Anam_


End file.
